Life Starts Now
by Sistemann
Summary: Nothing was ever meant to last- 5 years after the harsh break-up of the Teen Titans, an old malevolent force begins to descent upon the planet. Faced with the possibility of global destruction, darkness and death begin to court the lives of millions. Faced with the impossible, only one force can unite to prove an effective resistance- but first comes the challenge of being found.


Disclaimer: I do not own the _Teen Titans. _

**This is my personal attempt at creating a unique story- shocker, right? There's a ton of great Teen Titans fics out there and it's remarkably hard to find new ideas since a lot of ideas have been done (some extraordinary well) so I've been thinking a lot about a possible topic. Finally, I decided upon one and now, it's about application.  
**

**It's not going to be easy, but I think it'll be worth it. The comics will be referred to, and maybe even used from, but in the end, this is an AU (Alternate Universe).**

**If there are any questions, feel free to ask. I'll let you know right now: I'm working on making my way into the 2015 NHL draft, and that takes me to different locations. Because of this, I will sometimes go 'missing' for like, 2 weeks or something. Please, don't panic, I'll try to give you adequate notice. **

**There's no flaming, sorry. I just don't approve of random hate because you have tastes different than my own. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story.  
**

**Warnings: Language, Descriptive Violence, Suggestive Themes.  
**

* * *

Life Starts Now  


Chapter I

_Titan Tragedy _

"I'm live in front of the Jump City landmark; the Titans Tower, where team-leader Robin is prepared to make a statement regarding the status of the world-famous Teen Titans!"

_"Yeah? You spiky-haired little prick! All you do is dish out orders- you're the only one on this team without any REAL powers!" _

_"Big talk from a big MACHINE! Your 'powers' are just what keep you alive!" _

"Approximately three weeks ago, a member of the Titans- Cyborg- was seen leaving the Teen Titans tower, following a fight with Doctor Light, who is now on trial. He has since not returned, not has his condition been spoke of by any of the Titans."

_"Beast Boy?"_

_"Yeah, Star?" _

_"Cyborg... he will be... alright, won't he?" _

_"Yeah... he'll be fine. He's tough, ya know? He's just... angry."_

_"I do not understand- why is he angry? Both Robin and Cyborg said mean words, but Robin did not mean what he said. He spoke of the anger." _

_"That's the problem, Star. Robin didn't mean it, but that doesn't make it less than true. I mean, we all kinda have our skeletons in our closets... Cyborg's was always that he felt more mechanical than human. Bird Boy hit on a real sensitive spot- not that Cy missed any nerves when getting on Robin's case, but it's the idea of it. I think... I think Cyborg believes Robin is right. That's why he's gone."_

"Just eight days after, resident alien and Titan, Starfire was, quote, abducted by Slade. No surveillance of this battle took place, however, it is presumed that he is still in captivity, as neither Starfire or Slade have been seen since the declared abduction. The remaining Titans decline comments, and Cyborg was unavailable to comment."

_"..."_

_"What? WHAT?! I can't find her Raven! I've tried! I looked EVERYWHERE Slade would normally be-"_

_"You need to calm down. You're not going to find her when your mind is this clouded."_

_"Calm down?! Starfire is in the hands of a madman, and all you can ask of me is to calm down?!"_

_"Yes."_

"Beast Boy made a public announcement two days after, announcing his official departure from the Teen Titans. He said, 'I humbly thank the citizens of Jump City for being so supportive of me in the past. I, with a heavy heart, announce my leave from the Titans. I, cannot under the circumstances, continue to operate until the context of a Titan. I will, however, continue to pursue Slade and will not stop until Starfire is safe.'"

_"So that's it? You're leaving?"_

_"You make it sound so tragic."_

_"Beast Boy, you can be dumb, but this is beyond tactless. Have you even thought ab-"_

_"Enough! Enough with the criticism! I get it- I'm not as smart as you are! You've made that perfectly clear since Tokyo!"_

_"You're leaving because of that? Seriously?" _

_"No; I'm leaving because I'm tired of being treated like a misfit. I... things change... I'm going to find Starfire- then, I'm leaving Jump City."  
_

_"Taking the coward's way out hasn't helped you in the past."_

_"Stay out of my head, witch." _

"Though we can only guess at what has transpired, no guess can be as accurate as the truth. Oh! There's Robin; he's stepping up to the microphone."

"Ahem... attention citizens of Jump City, and of the national viewing world. I, Robin, and founder of the Teen Titans, have come to the executive decision to disband the Teen Titans. Due to multiple losses of our team, including one Titan having been taken forcibly, we have decided to abolish the Titans until further notice. We deeply apologize for what this means to the city, however, we cannot- safely- operate under two members. We're going to locate our missing teammate, then we will see what the best course of action is to take. However, as of now..."

"...The Titans are disassembled."

* * *

**Very, very short chapter. It's only a prologue, after all. Several things have happened already and the stage is set. Following chapters will be 2,000 + words unless otherwise stated. There's a poll on my page I NEED you to answer, so please, get onto that! Thanks guys, review, favorite and follow for fast updates! **


End file.
